


Obey Me - One Shots (Nsfw/Sfw) !Spoilers!

by ZenDis



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mentioned Demon Brothers (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Multi, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenDis/pseuds/ZenDis
Summary: Obey Me, one master to rule them all, One-Shot fanfiction. Includes nsfw (lemons) and sfw writing. Stories will range from short fluff and concepts to full lemons, two-part stories, and kink. Will update whenever I feel like it and may contain spoilers for the Obey Me otome dating sim. Spoiler warnings will be posted for whenever major in-game events are present in the story. Warnings such as gore, kink, suicidal thoughts, or actions will also be posted at the beginning of each story if they are present. Leave recommendations or concepts for one-shots in the comments.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. Lucifer x Male Reader (NSFW)

Concept: Lucifer makes a pact with MC and claims them as his own.

Note: (please read)

\- Almost all of these will be written with as little character description of MC as possible to allow the reader to better picture what is going on rather than using y/n, h/c, e/c, etc. So the characters will often call you pet names instead such as angel, kid, bunny.

\- This is an NSFW, it will contain graphic sexual content.

\- This one-shot does contain light spoilers for Lesson 20 chapters 11-14. This one-shot will be taking elements and situations out of those chapters.

\- MC in this one-shot is male. All MCs in these one-shots will have non-binary qualities.

\-----------

Tonight is the night.

Tonight is your last night in Devildom. One year in the exchange program has gone too quickly and well, you're going to miss everyone. You're going to miss all the memories, experiences, and people you've met during your time here. But at least this night you're not spending alone. You're laughing happily in the attic bedroom with Belphegor, Beelzebub, Levi, Mammon, Asmodeus, and Satan. You were originally just with Belphegor and Beelzebub had gone down to get snacks, but everyone followed him back up here.

Everyone is happily chatting with one another, Satan is talking about some great library in Devildom while Mammon and Levi play videogames together. Soon enough you stand up from your spot next to Belphegor and make your way to head out the door, but Belphegor's gentle hand soon wraps around your wrist. You turn back to him with a curious look as he stares back up at you.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked in a sleepy tone.

"I'm just going to get something to drink, I'll be back shortly." You replied with a soft smile.

He seemed satisfied and nodded his head. "Humm.. make sure you come right back, okay?" He stated as you soon headed out the door and made your way downstairs to the kitchen.

While walking over you start to hear the faint sound of music coming from downstairs. It sounds like it's coming from the library. Curiosity getting the better of you, you decide to head inside. Maybe Lucifer or Satan left a record or tape on the voxophone, or even left the old radio on in there. But to your surprise when you walk inside, you see one of the shelves to the left has been moved open like a door and there's a short brick hallway leading to an old oak door.

It must be Lucifer's private study. You and Satan were trying to figure out how to open it a while back by guessing the passcode or saying to get inside. But now it's just wide open and it sounds like the music is coming from in there. Could Lucifer be inside?

You head up to the door and contemplated knocking or seeing if it's unlocked when you hear Lucifer's gentle but always stern voice ring out from inside. "Instead of lurking around outside, why not come in?" He stated as you sighed softly and turned the knob for the door, letting yourself inside.

Inside you see Lucifer stand up from his desk where the suitcase-sized record player is sitting, letting out a soft old tune. His private study is very nice with white tile floors and a roaring fireplace going to the left. There's even a couch with a coffee table next to the warm fire.

Lucifer seemed to be enjoying his solitude as he paced over to you. "Sounds like quite the party up in the attic." He chuckled softly. "And thanks to the fact that everyone else is busy up there, I get to stay here and enjoy my music in peace." He commented with a gentle smile as he sat down on the small love couch and patted the spot next to him with his gloved hand.

You sat down with him, enjoying the warmth of the fireplace after just coming from the cold attic. "What is this you're listening to?" You asked him curiously.

"It's nice, don't you think? This is the cursed vinyl edition of The Tale of the Seven Lords soundtrack, which you managed to borrow from Levi for me." He stated as he gently wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

"Don't people say that you'll die if you listen to it?" You questioned as he nodded his head with a gentle smile.

"That's right, I see you haven't forgotten the story behind it." He stated. "Still... indeed, all humans involved in its creation died mysteriously, but that was nothing more than coincidence. And even if this soundtrack were cursed, look who you've got by your side right now." He said with a soft chuckle. "You're sitting here chatting with one of the most powerful demons in Devildom. So you don't have anything to worry about now do you?"

He paused for a moment and looked around the room. "It was in this very room that I selected you for our exchange program. When I first welcomed you here, I was only doing it for Diavolo. I figured that if you managed to survive a year here without any incidents, that was all I could ask for. And even if things didn't go as planned, as long as I could keep you from getting eaten by any of the lower-level demons, everything would be all right. That's what I thought..."

He chuckled and smirked down at you. "But somehow I managed to choose a boy whos such a magnet for trouble that it almost defies belief, wouldn't you say? There are times where I thought that I'd made a mistake by choosing you."

You gently moved a string of hair back behind your ear and looked up at his cold red eyes. "How about now?"

He chuckled softly and smiled gently down at you, a rare sight to see. "What do you think? I'd say you already know the answer." He placed his cold gloved hang ontop of yours. "I made the right choice in selecting you for the program. You've kept me quite entertained over the past year. It's probably the most entertained I've been in my whole life." He stated with a happy chuckle.

You could vividly remember many of your times with him. When you first arrived at the exchange program, the ballroom dance, your time in the very library outside of this room, the many times he tried to kill you... and even memories that weren't yours.

The gentle touch of his cold gloved hand gently holding your chin, forcing you to meet his eyes brought you back to reality. "So angel... have you done all you've set out to do here in the Devildom? No unfinished business? No loose ends?" His smooth monotone voice questioned.

You broke your gaze away from him for a moment then gently leaned more into his touch. "I still haven't made a pact with you." You stated as he gave you a curious look, letting go of your chin.

"A pact you say? I see. You've made pacts with all of my brothers, which just leaves me..." He paused and leaned a bit closer to you. "Do you want to make a pact with me? Truly? I don't know how my brothers felt about making a pact with you, but I am more than a name to be crossed off of your list. I can't have you lumping me together with everyone else... no. That won't do."

You jump back a little bit and stand up as a dark cloud of smoke pulsing with red electricity surrounds Lucifer. He stands up before you and you see that he is now in his true form. His four dark angelic wings flutter slightly as his impressive figure stands before you. A little scared that you might have said something wrong you start to back up to the door which you left open. But as you're about to approach it, it slams shut with a gust of wind.

You shutter slightly in fear as your eyes meet Lucifer's dark ruby red orbs. He places his hand against the door, trapping you between himself and the now locked exit. "There's no escape now." He said in a deep and intimidating tone.

"Now listen, and listen well." He grabbed your chin more roughly this time, forcing you to stare into his cold seductive gaze. "I will not be your possession. I won't belong to you. You belong to me." He smirked down at you, sharp vampire-like pearl fangs seeming almost hungry.

"So, what will it be? Will you make a pact with me angel?"

You're almost afraid of what will happen if you say no. Your legs press together, your heart feels like it's practically beating out of your chest. Oh god, he's so close to you, his body is almost pressed up against yours and you feel so small with his intimidatingly large figure trapping you under him. Hell, his wings are practically encasing you in a small dome. You feel like his little songbird, his little angel. He's the only one who makes you forget to breathe when he's close to you like this. You can get lost in that haunting dark ruby gaze of his.

This man makes you feel so so many wonderful things, and you just wish to be with him forever.

"Yes. I'll make a pact with you."

Your soft voice ran out as he let go of your chin and grabbed your wrist, bringing it up to his soft lips. "Good. Then it's done." He said as he placed a soft kiss to the side of your hand. "As of this moment, you're mine angel~"

His sharp fangs sink into your skin, quickly piercing it. You've gotten used to it at this point. You can see the lust bubble in his eyes as your blood enters his mouth and you feel the connection between the two of you grow stronger as the pact is created and sealed. He removed his fangs from your flesh and gently licks the spot he bit, getting rid of any excess blood.

"I assume that takes care of all your loose ends?" He questioned as he gently kissed the bite. Gosh, the way his lips softly danced against your skin made you go crazy. You could feel the bulge in your pants grow larger as he stayed so close to you. Just being in his aura made you feel amazing and made you crave for more. You craved all of him. You craved him to make you feel amazing. You craved his love, his touch, his presence, his attention, you loved this man, you loved everything he did to you, and all the ways he made you feel.

No... no, your loose ends weren't all tied up. "There's still something I have to do, Lucifer." You stated, meeting his gaze once more.

He hummed curiously. "There is?"

You leaned forward, standing on your toes and places your hands gently against his chest, and you closed your eyes to kiss him on the lips. You feel his arms gently wrap themselves around your waist as you sink into him. He kisses back, gently and lovingly, keeping you very close to him. But soon enough he pulls back and gazes down at your lustful eyes.

"Oh Angel, I've always known that you wanted to do this." He said softly as you smiled sheepishly and blushed, looking away for a moment. But as soon as your gaze breaks he moved his hand back up to your face, gently cupping your cheek and forcing you to look back at him. "And I also know what you'd like to do next as well." He said as his other hand, which was resting on your lower back, slid down even lower to firmly grasp your ass. You squeaked softly his frim grip and lovingly gazed up at him. "Don't think I haven't noticed now tightly clenched your thighs are angel~" He said with a playful smirked as you whined softly.

"We're heading straight to my room. You're going to spend your last night in Devildom with me..." He said as he leaned closer, practically whispering in your ear. "All night long, until the break of dawn." He pressed you up against the door, his body right up against yours, encasing you in his elegant, yet intimidating aura. "And I'm not letting anyone else have you now..."

"You're mine."

His lips danced against yours again as he placed his knee between your legs, his hands now pinning your wrists to the door as he passionately kissed you. God you loved being at his disposal like this, you loved how he used you for his pleasure but still aimed to make you feel amazing. His lips soon trailed across your face and down your neck where he placed a few little loves bites, making your breathing hinge. "Careful now Luci, don't want Asmo to get jealous later." You said with a smirk as he chuckled softly.

"Oh please, Asmo will get jealous no matter what. But I think it will be fun to mark you up and let everyone else know that you're mine. Or at least watch you try and hide the little love bites tomorrow morning." He said with a giggle as he bit down on your skin again and gently sucked on it. You bit your tongue to suppress a soft moan from escaping.

"Ah ah ah. Don't suppress yourself, angel, I want to be able to hear all your little moans and groans." He said as he moved one hand down and placed it against your neck, choaking you softly. "Tell me you understand." He stated in a commanding tone as he looked down at you.

"Y-yes, sir." You whined out softly as he smirked and moved his knee up against your groin. "Ne-aah~ Lucifer~" You whimpered out his name softly as he smirked down at you.

"I want to hear you moan out my name more, just like that, okay my little angel?" He asked as you nodded your head yes as he let go of your neck, allowing you to breathe properly.

"Now come with me okay darling?" He said as he wrapped his arms around your legs and picked you up like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. You yelped in surprised and automatically grabbed onto his wings, afraid you would fall for a second.

But the last thing you expected was to hear his breathing hinge as he suppresses a small groan when you grabbed his wings. "Easy with the feathers angel." He stated as he roughly slapped your ass, making you whine loudly. "Now behave darling or else you'll get punished for it later." He said as he walked out of the private study and to his room.

You smirked at that and started to gently pet his wings. You hear his breathing jump slightly again as you start to gently rub around the base. "Are you looking for punishment angel? Or do you just enjoy defying me like always?" He questioned as you giggle softly.

"No, I just like hearing your little grumbles as much as you like to hear mine~" You teased him as he chuckled and grasped your ass again, making you whine softly.

"Just remember what I have access to over here as well." He stated as he slapped your ass roughly again making you squeak loudly. "As much as you complain about it, I can tell you like getting your ass slapped angel~ I'll have to make sure to put this ass of yours to good use later." He said with a smirk and a little chuckle as he opened the door to his room and walked inside, then locked it behind him with magic.

He placed you down on the bed and placed a loving kiss on your lips. You kissed back passionately and wrapped your arms around his neck. God the pressure in your pants was almost too much to bear, you wanted him to take you and make you his so so badly.

He soon broke the kiss and looked down at you. "I've yet to practically lay a finger on you and look at you already. You're all tensed up, that look in your eyes tells me everything angel. You want me to take you, please you, make you mine." He said with a devilish smirk as you sheepishly looked away and nodded your head yes. As soon as your gaze turned away from him you feel his hand around your neck again, choaking you down into the sheets. "I'm sorry but it appears that you've forgotten your manners. You look at me when I'm speaking to you. Understood?"

You look up at his piercing dark eyes with your soft submissive gaze and nod your head, yes, but he only choaks you harder, letting out a soft breathless moan. "And you speak when spoken to." He commanded as he loosened his grip, letting you breathe.

"Y-yes sir, I'll make sure to keep my eyes on you." You reply breathlessly as he smirks at you and presses a few gentle kisses over your neck.

"Good, now the entire time while I'm having my way with you, you better keep your eyes on me. Look away from me for even a second, and well... it won't end well for you angel~" Lucifer stated with a dark and intimidating look as you nodded your head yes.

"Yes sir, I'll make sure to behave." You replied.

He smiled at your cooperation. "Good, then I'll make sure to take care of my needy little angel." He said as he took off his gloves and moved his hands up under your shirt and started to trail them along your stomach and then to your chest.

Your touch starved self moans out softly as you make sure to keep your eyes on him. "Hum~ Lucifer, your hands are so cold... how the hell are they cold under your gloves?" You questioned as he chuckled softly at your curiosity.

"That's why I wear them. They're always cold and they get stiff too often." He stated as he groped your chest, making you let out a broken moan of his name.

"Ne-aah... Lu-luci~ please give me more Lucifer~" You begged softly as he looked down at your curiously.

"I'm sorry what was that," He said as he pulled your nipples, twisting them slightly, forcing you to let out a loud moanful yelp of pain and pleasure. "Did I hear a frog croak?" He questioned as you looked up at him with lustful longing eyes, Silvia nearly trailing down from your mouth.

"Lu-lucifer, please give me your love. Please, please your little angel I need you so badly." You begged as he smirked down at you, a very lustful and hungry look.

"Aww, listen to yourself. You sound like a little slut, begging for my attention, begging for my cock in your ass." He said as he started to remove his own clothes, making sure to stay in his demon form, wings practically encasing the two of you. You advert your gaze slightly from his amazing figure, a bit sheepish to have such a perfect man pleasing you.

"I'm sorry, what is it you're doing?"

The shift in his tone sent shivers down your spine as you looked back up at his now cold but endlessly hungry gaze.

Shit...

... You looked away.

"I- I'm sorry Lucifer I- I didn't- aah!" You squeaked loudly as he rolled you over so now you were on your stomach, lying face down on the bed. He grabbed your hips and pulled your ass up, closer to the edge of the bed.

"Oh you were doing so good angel, but you had to mess it up." He said as he pulled down your pants and boxers, tossing them off the side. You felt nervous with his gazing at your bare ass and you soon enough feel his cold hand against your skin. "Looks like I'm going to have to punish you now angel." He stated as you hear him turn away to grab something really quickly, then turn back to you.

"I want you to count each time I strike this bare ass of yours. And if you lose count then well, we'll just have to start over." He chuckled as you respond with a soft, yes sir. Unable to see what he's doing, you nervously wait for him to-

"Ggnaa!~" You scream out loudly and shutter in pain and pleasure. Good god, it feels like he smacked you with a horsewhip. "O-one.." You moan out softly as you shiver slightly.

"Good boy, make sure to tell me if it's too much okay?" He asked in a much softer and caring tone that made your heart flutter.

"Yes sir~" You respond softly as he hit you again, making you moan out loudly. "Two~... three~... four~... fiv-!" You clench your legs together as your nails dig into the sheets. God, it hurt so bad but feels so amazing. You love all the horrible amazing things this man can do to you, everything that he can make you feel. You'll never get enough of it. "Eight~... N-nine~... Ten!" You moan out loudly as you feel his hand gently rub the spots he hit.

"Good little angel~ you took it all so well." He said softly and he placed gentle caring kisses over the spots he hit. He soon rolled you back over onto your back. You were crying from the pain a little bit and he gently caressed your cheek. "Aww, sorry angel, I didn't mean to make you cry." He said as he softly kissed your tears away.

You smiled gently and wrapped your arms around him. "It's okay handsome, I'm alright." You reassured him as he placed a loving kiss against your lips. You kissed back lovingly, still craving every little bit of him.

He started to trail the little kisses down your neck and chest, and then to your tummy. "Aww look at how hard you are for me angel. I can defiantly tell you enjoyed that. But you want more don't you?" He said as he started to gently stroke you off, making you whine softly.

"Y-yes Lucifer. Please give me your cock. Please I want to feel you inside of me, I want you to love me and make your baby angel feel amazing." You begged as he smirked down at you with a very hungry look in your eyes.

"Aww~ as you wish my little angel." He said as he pulled down his pants and boxers, lining himself up with your ass. Good god, he looked so big, you hoped you could take it all in. A nice little challenge. "Ready darling?" He asked as you nodded your head yes.

He gripped your hips and pushed himself inside of you with a loud groan. You moan out his name loudly and grip the sheets, gazing up at him with lust-filled eyes.

"S-shit, you're so tight angel. Well, I guess that's more fun for me, I can't wait to see the pleasure and pain on your face when I fuck you dry." He said with a smirk as he slowly started moving, letting you adjust to his size first.

"Ah~ Lu-lucifer, your dick feels so big inside of me~" You moaned out as his nails started to dig into your skin.

"Ha, well I'll make sure you'll feel amazing my little angel~" He said as he started to pick up the pace, plunging his dick deep into your ass making a wonderful sound of wet skin slapping together as you continued to moan out his name, eyes rolling back in pleasure. You loved the pain of him stretching out your insides, and the feeling of his fingers clawing into your soft skin.

"Ah- shit, your ass is like a fucking vice darling~" He said as he started to slam into you harder. You continued to moan out a mess of vulgar words and soft begs for more, you loved every bit of it. No other man could make you feel this amazing.

You started to roll your hips back against him so he would go deeper inside of you. "Muunn~ Lucifer damn you're so so good! Please fill me up~ please I wanna feel full so badly." You begged as he leaned over you, holding your wrists above your head. Good god, you could eat up that look he was giving you. He looked so hungry for your lust and love, eager to fill you up with his cum and to let you feel amazing.

He smirked down at you, large wings looming over you menacingly. "As you wish my love." He said as he started to pound into you, hitting your good spot and making you squeal in pleasure. You loved the feeling of him re-arranging your insides, his cock pumping so deep inside of you. It felt like you were on fire, you were eating this up so so much.

"Gah! P-please Luci let me cum~!" You begged as he smirked down at you, baring his sharp fangs.

"Go ahead and cum for me angel, I'm going to fill you up until you're spilling over." He said with a lustful look as he moaned out your name and soon came hard inside of you. You see his wings flap slightly and shiver, pulling closer to his body. Hell, a few lose feathers fluttered down around you as you came, moaning out his name loudly as your eyes rolled back, white cum pouring out from your cock and making a mess over your tummy.

You felt like you were on fire, it was so so amazing, so perfect. "Ah, f-fuck. Ah~ you're so good darling, so amazing. Sorry I made you make such a mess of yourself." Lucifer said as he slowly pulled out, his cum dripping out of your hole. You loved how full you felt, it was so perfect.

"It's okay handsome, I loved every moment of it." You replied as he moved down and started to lick the cum off of your tummy. Oh god, this man was so sweet, honestly perfect. You felt so loved by him. Once he licked all the cum off of your stomach he trailed kisses up your chest and neck, until he placed a gentle loving kiss to your lips.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and kept him close, loving the feeling of his warm body against yours. "You're squishing me babe." You say softly as he pulls away and giggles.

"Whoops, sorry." He said with a happy smile as he pulled you properly onto the bed and wrapped his arms around your waist, cuddling you close in his arms. "I've been meaning to tell you this forever angel. But I love you, I love you so so much." He said as he gently rubbed your hips, gazing lovingly into your gentle orbs.

"I love you too Morning star~." 

\--------- 

Leave recommendations for future one-shots in comments! Please like and share with other Obey Me fans! 

This One-shot series is posted on both AO3 and Wattpad and may be posted on different platforms in the future. 

Word count: 4558


	2. Beelzebub x Female Reader (NSFW)

Concept: Beelzebub gets addicted to the taste of MC. 

Note: (please read)

\- Almost all of these will be written with as little character description of MC as possible to allow the reader to better picture what is going on rather than using y/n, h/c, e/c, etc. So the characters will often call you pet names instead such as angel, kid, bunny.

\- This is an NSFW, it will contain graphic sexual content and gore.

\- MC in this one-shot is female. All MCs in these one-shots will have non-binary qualities.

\--------

Welp the brothers have really done it now. 

The kitchen and the wall to your room got destroyed when Beelzebub got pissed about Mammon forcing you to eat his custard. Everyone managed to find a way to get food during the week. For breakfast, you guys would just get something from the school or one of the snack vending machines. Lunch is usually at the school anyways and then for dinner, someone would order take out or you would go out somewhere for dinner. 

Separately of course. 

But because the wall to your room was also destroyed you've been staying in Beel's room as he's the only one with an extra bed in his room. But he doesn't let you sleep in the spare bed because it's apparently his brother's. So you sleep in his bed and he sleeps on the couch. You feel bad about taking his spot but he insisted. 

It's about three maybe four days after the kitchen got destroyed and you're walking around the school in your free period after lunch. This would be when you would take magic studies but haha...

You can't do magic. 

So it's just your free period that you spend in the library studying. Sometimes you get to watch the other demons practicing magic in the athletics field bellow you. And honestly, you've seen better from Lucifer. But then again he is Lucifer. Right now you're walking around the library putting your book on minor deity history back when you feel a hand on your shoulder. 

You turn around curiously to find Beel standing behind you. "Oh, hey there Beel. I didn't know you had study hall this period." You stated as you noticed he was looking over you, breathing heavily. You look up at him concerned and carefully reach out to place a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" You asked as he placed his hand on top of yours and brought it up to his face. 

"Hey, k-kid..." He stuttered. 

"Please let me eat you." 

He said, his voice shaking slightly as he spoke. His eyes were glowing a soft reddish-purple and were looking down at you with pure hunger. You shiver slightly at his threatening hungry gaze, saliva drooling down from his lips as he moved your hand up to the side of his face. 

"Yo-you look, so so tasty kid... please I'm so hungry." He begged as his stomach let out a monster like roar. You've never seen this side of him. He was trying to restrain himself from just outright devouring you. He knew he was hungry and he knew he couldn't control himself. But you also knew he would do anything for food. And as Mammon said, it was like having a full-course meal walking around right next to him. 

You cupped Beel's face gently and looked up at him. "Why don't you get something from one of the vending machines?" You suggested as he leaned into your touch. 

"I already raided all the ones around the school. And they only restock them once a week." He said as his tongue ran across his deadly sharp teeth. 

God, it was like looking into the mouth of a shark. "Did you not get anything for lunch?" You asked as he shook his head no. 

"N-no. Lucifer made us go to a damned student council meeting during lunch, so I missed out on it." He said, his legs now quivering slightly as this stomach let out another monster like hungry roar. 

But to your surprise, he dropped down onto his knees and took both your hands, clasping them in his. "Please, please kid I-I need to eat, I need something even slightly edible, just anything to satisfy me." He begged as he held your hands tightly. Good heavens, you've definitely never seen this side of him. He knew he looked pathetic by begging a human to let him eat them, but he was just really that hungry. You were honestly surprised with the state that he was in, he even had any self-control left. Even when cooking food or even seeing a picture of food he's gone. 

You honestly felt really bad for him, he was almost crying from the pain the hunger was putting him in. 

You let out a deep sigh as you get on your knees as well and pull your hands out of his grasp. "Just. One. Bite." You stated, making sure he did not break eye contact with you as you said that. His face lit up with happiness as he nodded his head yes in understanding. 

"I-I promise, it'll only be one bite kid. A-And I'll make sure to be as gentle as possible." He said, looking like a happy puppy whose owner just said they're going for a walk. 

"You better be." You replied as you undid the front of your uniform and loosened your tie. You looked around to make sure no one could see the two of you as you started to unbutton your dress shirt. Beel was staring you down the entire time, eyes fixated on your chest and collarbone area. You growled at him softly and lightly bonked him over the head. "Hey, you don't get any if you keep on staring like that." 

You stated as his face turned an unbelievable bright shade of red as he realized what he was doing and quickly averted his eyes, hiding his face with his hands. "S-sorry... you just look pretty.." He said bashfully. 

You couldn't tell if that was him or his stomach talking but it did make you blush. Soon enough you moved your dress shirt down and away from your shoulder, giving him enough exposed space to take a bite. "O-okay, you can take a bite now Beel. But only one bite, and please try your best to be gentle." You stated as he looked at you, practically drooling and nodded his head yes as he leaned closer, placing his hand on your other shoulder to support himself as he leaned closer. 

You close your eyes and bite down on your uniform as he bites into your skin. His unbelievable sharp teeth tear into your flesh like nothing, his warm mouth making contact with your skin and drawing blood. It hurts a lot but you feel him gently rub your shoulder to try and comfort you. you bite harder into the fabric of your uniform to keep yourself from whimpering in pain as you feel his teeth rip a small portion of your skin away from your body. 

You squeak softly, tears spilling over and rolling down your cheek as he moves his mouth away from shoulder as he swallows down the piece of skin then starts to move back down. 

"H-hey! I said only one bite!" You quickly say, your voice quivering as he looks over to you. 

"I'm just going to lick up the blood, okay? I don't want it leaving a stain on your clothes." He stated as he moved back down and started to lick up the blood that was slowly spilling out of the bite. You whimpered as his large wet tongue ran over the exposed bite, but honestly, strangely it felt really nice. The feeling of his experienced tongue moving against your skin, cleaning up his mess, it felt very nice. 

Your hand reached up to his head as you grabbed onto his hair, needing something to hold onto. You hear him let out a slightly pleased whine when you pull his hair. But soon enough he moves back and moves up the side of your shirt so it covers the spot he bit. He looks very pleased and satisfied as he starts to button up your dress shirt with gentle hands. 

"Thank you sugar, you really did help me out." He said with a thankful smile as he started to get you redressed. The hungry glow from his eyes was gone and he looked quite happy. 

"Did just one bite and a bite of blood actually satisfy your hunger?" You questioned. Usually, his stomach is the equivalent of a bottomless pit, how did just one bite of your skin actually quench him? 

He chuckled nervously and looked down at you as he fixed your tie. "Well huum... the reason I'm always so hungry is because my stomach and body is made to consume uhh... humans. So I'm never actually satisfied with Devildom food, and that's why I have to eat so much of it. My body is made to consume like, one person a month, but I actually haven't eaten another person in almost a thousand years now. Lucifer said it was best for me to get out of the habit since Diavolo was tightening the rules on demons going up to the human realm. That's when human flesh was strictly outlawed across Devildom, so humm... please don't tell anyone about this. I can get into extreme trouble with not only Lucifer but Diavolo for this." He said as he finished dressing you and gently held your hands. 

You nodded his head in understanding and smiled softly at him, moving your face against your shoulder to try and wipe away your tears. "Don't worry Beel, I'm not going to tell them, just don't make a habit of this okay?" You said softly as he leaned closer to your face. 

You jump back for a second but then he wraps an arm around your waist and places his other hand on your good shoulder. "I-its okay. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." He apologized as he started to gently kiss away your tears, peppering your face with his love. Your face when a bright shade of red as he kissed you. His lips felt so soft, and he was being so sweet and gentle with you, it made you feel amazing and truly loved. 

Wait... loved?

Did Beel love you??

... 

No... no, he was just being affectionate and caring because he felt bad for hurting you, that's all. 

He gently cupped your cheek and gave you a long kiss on the cheek with a cute little "Muwah!" sound. "How about I treat you to dinner tonight? We can go anywhere you want to okay? I owe you one for helping me out." He said with a smile and a cute little giggle, fluffy orange hair bouncing slightly as he laughed. 

Holy shit this man was adorable. 

"Sure thing! I think a night out with you would be really nice!" You said with a happy smile, thighs tightly pressed together. This man made you get butterflies in your stomach so badly, he confused and jumbled up your feelings so much. But he honestly made you so happy. 

Even though he did just take a bite out of your shoulder. 

Soon enough you get back to the house of lamentation after classes are over. You know Beel will be home later than the other brothers as he does a lot of afterschool sports and activities. You need to go and properly bandage up the bite and clean it a little bit so you make your way to the bathroom close to your room when you run into Lucifer. 

"Humm, hey there. How was your day?" He asked in a soft tone as you stop for a second and look over to him. 

He never asks how your day was unless he needs something. 

"Meh, normal day." You reply with a shrug. 

"Humm okay, you doing alright though? Nothing bad has happened to you?" He questioned, almost sounding concerned. 

"No nothing bad, I'm doing alright. Why do you ask?" 

He paused for a moment. "I can smell your blood on your shirt, that's why." He stated.

You give him a very confused and surprised look. "You can smell blood? I thought that was only something Beel can do." 

"Well no, some demons can pick out the scent of human blood..." 

...

You give him a look.

...

He returns the look.

...

You're going to fucking kill this man. 

"Hum, must have accidentally got a cut." You shrugged as you started to walk off to the bathroom as he went off on his merry way. You went into the bathroom and cleaned up the bite. Luckily it was pretty easy to clean up but it did leave a spot on your dress shirt. Hopefully, it'll come out in the wash. 

The evening soon rolls around and all the brothers are hope so the house is bustling with life. Everyone managed to get food arrangements for the night again, Lucifer is going to Diavolo's... again... you swear those men are fucking. But you're at the main hall getting your shoes on when Mammon comes up behind you. 

"Oui human, where are you heading off to?" He questioned. 

"Hum? Oh Beelzebub agreed to take me out to dinner tonight so I'm just waiting for him to get down here." You replied as Mammon looked quite surprised and Satan stuck his head around the corner. 

"Oh, nice! Can I come with? I'd love to go to Hell's kitchen!" He stated as he bent down to grab his shoes from his cubby at the front door. 

Just as he does Beel pushes him to the side, making him stumble and fall over. "No, you're not coming with Mammon. It's just me and the kid." He stated as he quickly got his shoes on then took your hand and walked out with you. Man, he had a tight grip, but honestly, it was a nice surprise to see this more forceful and demanding side of him. 

The two of you walk out of the front gates and down to the town. You continue to hold his hand tightly as the two of you walk. "So do you know where you wanna go?" He asked as he smiled gently down at you. 

"How about we try that new Third ring restaurant?" You asked with a smirk as he laughed happily. 

"Haha! I've been wanting to go to that place since it opened, I'm actually quite excited. It's inspired by the dishes available in the third ring, my personal favorite place." He stated with a happy grin. Right, the third ring of hell is gluttony. 

It's a few hours later and the two of you are walking home after dinner, laughing happily as you held his hand gently. You loved the feeling of being so close to him. He was like a big protective teddybear. You honestly ate up the size difference between the two of you, but you loved how you were able to baby this man but still have him be so protective and caring of you. 

The two of you get home and go off to do your own things until it's bedtime and you crawl into his bed. "Night night Beel." You called out softly as you hear him sleepily reply. 

...

"Hey... hey kid... wake up." 

You hear a soft raspy voice say as you slowly open your eyes to see an orange fluff of hair in front of you. 

Oh, it's just Beel. "What is it Beel? It's the middle of the night." You commented sleepily as you rubbed your eyes to better focus on him. 

"I can't fall asleep on the couch tonight... is it okay if I sleep with you?" He asked softly, looking at you with gentle tired eyes. 

Oh, how could you say no to that face? "Okay, you big teddy bear." You stated with a smirk as you moved over to there would be enough room for the two of you, even though the bed was pretty small for one human and a giant. 

He smiled happily as he laid down next to you and pulled the blankets over himself. You rolled over so you facing away from him, but suddenly you feel his arms snake around your waist and pull you closer back against his chest. Your face turns a soft shade of pink as you try to look over back at him as he spoons you. 

"S-sorry, I'm used to holding onto a pillow." He said bashfully as he hid his face against your hair.

You giggled softly and gently place your hand on top of his. "No worries Beel. I just hope I make a comfy pillow. He seemed content with that and cuddled you close, very very happy and soft. 

...

"Guuurrrhhnnn..." 

... 

"Beel are you still awake?" You asked softly as you feel him shift slightly. 

"Y-yeah, sorry. Guess I'm hungry." He said, slightly embarrassed as you rolled around so you would be facing him, but he kept his arms around your waist, holding you tightly. 

"Did you have any snacks in here for you to eat?" You asked as he whined and shook his head no. 

"No- no, I already ate all of them." He said softly and started to gently rub your hip. 

Gosh, you loved the feeling of his rough hands against your skin. "Do you think you'll be able to sleep through it?" You suggested as your thighs pressed together slightly. 

He was so close to your face, practically breathing down onto you, his endless night time sky purple eyes staring hungrily down at you. Oh boy, you've seen those eyes before. He's hungry for you again. No... he's not just food hungry, there's something else in those deep purple eyes... something lustful. 

"No... no I don't think I can sleep through it. Hey buttercup, is it okay if I get another taste of you again? Please just a small bite, just a little taste okay?" He said as his fingers slipped under the rim of your shorts, moving down your side slowly. 

Your breathing hitched at the feeling of his warm hand slipping under your clothes. You whined softly and looked away from his eyes for a moment. "Okay but, Lucifer noticed the blood on my clothes earlier today, so it might be good if you bite somewhere less noticeable." You stated as he sat up a little bit, moving his hand from under your shorts and instead placing it on your thigh. 

"Well... if you don't mind, I don't think anyone would notice on the inside of your thigh. As long as you wear pants. And plus, they're so squishy!" He said as he squished your thigh softly. You squeaked and complained softly as he just giggled happily. "Sooo~ what do you say?" He asked with a smirk. 

You thought over it for a few seconds then sighed and sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. "Fine, just a few little bites. No big ones like the one you left on my shoulder." You stated as he perked up like a happy puppy and soon got out of the bed and sat on his knees on the ground in front of you. 

"Thank you dumpling!" He said as he scooted a bit closer, placing his head between your thighs. Honestly, seeing him down on his knees so close to you like this, turned you on quite a bit. He gently held your thighs in his oversized palms as he pressed a few gentle kisses to your soft skin. "Sorry if this hurts." He said softly as he kissed the spot he was going to bite before sinking his teeth into it. 

You whimpered softly as your thighs tightened around his head, encasing him in a warm pillow. He let out a soft surprised noise as you moved your legs slightly so you didn't suffocate him. He pulled back slightly and softly licked the blood away from the spot he bit and gave you a few gentle kisses. 

"Humm... tasty~.. could you do that again?" He asked softly as he looked up at you with soft pink cheeks. 

You gave him a confused look. "Do what again?" 

He placed his hands both your legs and pulled them around his head, nuzzling his face into your warmth. "Soft~" He said softly, getting muffled between your legs. You giggled happily and squeezed your thighs around his head. He let out a very pleased sounding noise when you did so as he gently rubbed your legs. This man was so so god damn pure. Hungry one second then wanting nothing more than to be suffocated between your legs the next. The feeling of having his face buried between your legs was making you wetter than you were before. You loved the feeling of his large hands on your bare skin, those deadly teeth being so close to you like that. You absolutely ate it up. 

You soon moved your legs away from him and he looked up at you, almost seeming mesmerized, maybe just breathless. Either way, he looked lovely and so so handsome. "Humm~ you're so damn attractive dumpling you know that? You're so soft and you taste so nice and warm, I can't get enough of you." He said as he scooted his face even closer to your crotch, his chin now pressed against your shorts as he looked up at you with enchanted purple lust-filled eyes. "Hey sugar, please let me eat you. Please I can't get enough of your taste." He said, his mouth now slightly open, drooling a little bit. 

"Please dumpling, I want my tongue to be able to explore your insides and taste all of you. I want your warm liquids to spill out over my face, I want them to fill me up so badly, please dumpling~ please let me eat you out." He begged as he leaned forward and bit at your shorts, pulling the fabric. 

This man was turning you into a horny needy wet mess. You were practically soaked through your panties and you knew he could smell it. The sight of him so close to you, drooling from your touch, your taste, he was as much of a horny mess as you were. 

"Yes teddybear, you can have me, you can have all of me." You said as he smirked up at you and begun to remove your shorts and soaked panties. 

"Thank you dumpling~ I'll make sure you feel amazing." He said as he tossed them off to the side and pulled you closer. "Aww look at that~ you're already dripping for me, don't worry, I'll make sure to clean up this mess you've made." He said as he started to lick your folds, his impossibly large and long tongue licking up the juices that were already dripping out of you. Your fingers dug into the sheets as you leaned back slightly, slowly getting used to the foreign feeling. 

"Humm, you already taste so bitter, yet sweet~ I need more of you dumpling." He said as he moved his mouth closer, his tongue entering your hole, and began exploring every inch. You moaned out quite loudly and shivered at the feeling, moving your hands from the sheets to his orange locks. You pulled his hair as he ate you out, his long tongue almost filling you up. He occasionally moved back to breathe better but god he made you feel amazing. 

"Humm~ B-Beel~ fuck your mouth is so warm, so wet~" You moaned out as your fingers dug into his hair. You could tell he was loving this, literary eating it up. Whenever he looked up to you it was nothing but pure lust and desire in those vast purple eyes. He looked so hungry, so needy for you. His nails started to dig into your thighs as he moved around more, trying to make you cum all over his face. 

Your moans were becoming louder and louder with every passing moment, your body absolutely loving the feeling of this man's tongue inside of you. "Ah~! Beel, I'm gonna cum!" You managed to mutter out between your moans as he gently rubbed your legs as encouragement. Soon enough you moan out his name loudly and shiver, shaking in pleasure as you feel your warm liquids enter his mouth. 

You loved every moment of it, you loved the way he made you feel and how he could so easily undo you. He soon pulled back and looked up at you, a mixture of your juices and saliva dripping down his chin. "Guess you could say I'm a messy eater." He joked as he pressed a few gentle kisses to your inner thighs. "You taste so good dumpling, I just wanna eat all of you up. I still feel hungry but in a different way... it's like there's a fire burning in my stomach." He said as he stood up from between your legs, then pushed you down against the bed, a hand on either side of you. "Please let me take the rest of you."

You smirked up at him with lust-filled eyes as your arms snaked around his neck. "Of course you can Luv, you can have all of me." You replied as he smirked and leaned down to kiss your lips. Your fingers moved through his hair as he passionately gave you loving kisses. You loved the feeling of him being so close and how he was able to make such a perfect mess of you. He soon pulled back from your lips and started to pepper your face in little kisses, then trailed them down your neck where he started to leave you little love bites and hickies. 

You ate up the feeling of his sharp teeth pulling against your skin, leaving very visible marks. It was amazing and made you feel so so loved. His hands moved up under your shirt as he groped your breasts tightly, making you squeak quite loudly. He then started to remove your shirt and bra, pulling it over your head and tossing it to the side. Instantly his hands you all over your chest, giving you little kisses and bites, practically covering you, not letting an inch of skin go untouched. 

"Hum~ Beel, you make me feel soon amazing." You said as you continued to pull his hair. 

He chuckled and moved up to gently kiss your lips again. "Well, that's my goal. But I still want all of you, I want to feel all of you my dumpling." He said as he removed his shirt and threw it off to the side. Holy shit this man looked like he was carved from stone, he was so well built and looked like he had the strength of an ox. Probably stronger than an ox. He then quickly removed his pants and boxers as well, revealing his very impressive size. 

He was practically fully erect, and his eyes had an almost terrifyingly hungry look. He gently rubbed your hips and pulled you closer to the edge of the bed. "I'll make sure to be gentle with you okay sugar, just tell me if it's too much." He said with a lustful smirk as you nodded your head yes. 

He slowly pushed into your pussy, making sure not to hurt you too badly. It was a tight fit but from his soft moans of pleasure, you could tell he loved it. "Hum~! F-fuck Beel you're so big!" You moaned out as he gently rubbed your hips. 

"Ah~ your pussy is like a fucking vice sugar, I can't wait to destroy it." He moaned out as he slowly started moving in and out of you, fingers digging into your soft hips. You moaned loudly in pleasure as he started to pick up the pace a little bit, the wet sounds he made were amazing you loved the little lewd moans coming out of his mouth as he pleased you. 

It felt like your insides were on fire, he stirred you up and made you into a moaning lustful mess. He just made you feel so unbelievably amazing. He leaned over and gently licked one of your tits before taking it into his mouth, sucking on it roughly. You moaned out his name loudly as your fingers moved back to his hair. You adored the feeling of him milking you. He couldn't get enough of your taste and craved more. 

"Neaah~! Ah Beel, please tear me apart, it feels so good, please take all of me." You begged as he smirked and leaned over you, pinning your wrists above your head. 

"As you wish dumpling~" He said as he shifted slightly and started to roughly pound into you, absolutely abusing your sweet spot. You practically screamed out his name as you got rawed by him. You loved how he destroyed your insides and left you a quaking mess. The feeling of his warm dick rearranging your insides was almost too much to bear, but you loved every minute of it. You didn't want him to stop, you wanted nothing more than to have him claim you and mess up every part of you. 

"Na~ f-fuck ah it feels like I'm on fire darling~ b-be gentle~ ah darling! Ah~! I feel too good!" You moaned out loudly, getting lost in the feeling of him fucking you. You felt like you were getting pushed over your edge. "Ahh~ Beel p-please make me cum, please I wanna cum for you so badly." You begged as he smirked down at you, nothing but pure hunger and lust in his eyes. 

"Ah~ as you wish dumpling~!" He said, letting out soft moans and groans as he absolutely destroyed you, spreading you wide and making you into a horny needy mess. "Ghaa~ sugar I'm- I'm gonna cum~" He moaned out loudly, practically drooling onto your chest as you see him quickly pull out and stroke himself off a few times before cumming hard all over your stomach. You practically screamed out his name and shook in pleasure as you came as well, loving the feeling of his cum spilling out over your tummy. 

You groaned and whimpered softly as your thighs tightened together. Beel laid down next to you, still breathing heavily and pulled you into his arms, letting you bury his face in his chest. "Thanks for letting me make you mine dumpling, you really did satisfy my hunger." He said with a soft smile as he gently petted your hair. 

You smiled happily up at him and placed a few gentle kisses to his chest. "No worries teddybear, I could tell you were hungry, I love you so so much Beel." You said happily as he pulled you up slightly and placed a very loving and gentle kiss on your lips, pouring his happy emotions into it. 

"I love you too dumpling~" 

\---------

Sorry for any grammar or punctuation errors, I only catch as much as Grammarly does. 

Leave recommendations for future one-shots in comments! Please like and share with other Obey Me fans!

This One-shot series is posted on both AO3 and Wattpad and may be posted on different platforms in the future.

Word count: 5254


	3. Gamer boy Levi X Male Reader (NSFW)

Concept: Annoyed MC gets tail fucked by gamer boy Levi. 

Note: (please read)

\- Almost all of these will be written with as little character description of MC as possible to allow the reader to better picture what is going on rather than using y/n, h/c, e/c, etc. So the characters will often call you pet names instead such as angel, kid, bunny.

\- This is an NSFW, it will contain graphic sexual content.

\- MC in this one-shot is male. All MCs in these one-shots will have non-binary qualities.

\--------

Y/N:

Levi -

Hey Levi are you there? -

If you're still playing I'm gonna bring you some lunch okay? -

I assume you haven't eaten yet - 

When is your raid going to be over? - 

Leviathan: 

\- thanks for the food pebble 

\- its still gonna be a bit till im done

\- can u bring the food to my room? 

Sigh...

Levi has been playing his game for almost two days straight. Apparently, there's some rare event going on where you can get extremely powerful cosmetics so he's been grinding with his guild nonstop. He also doesn't really take time to eat so you've been making his meals and also just taking care of him in general. You do really wish your boyfriend would focus on you more. This has happened before where he would just get caught up in his game and forget you existed. 

You got ready making him some food that was just bite-sized so he could eat while playing. You were just reheating leftovers from the night before and also giving him some tapeworm bites. 

Devildom food is fucking weird sometimes. 

Also pebble, I mean it's better than him calling you pleb like he used to. Or even noob, or normie. You find it funny when he calls you stinky. That man literary sleeps in a bathtub and yet he finds a way to always smell like monster energy, hand sweat against rubber, and ax body spray. Recently you switched out the inside of one of his ax body spray bottles with a nicer one that smells like a moss pond that Asmo recommended you. It seems like he hasn't noticed the difference in smell but at least he's using it. 

But all that aside, you wished your boyfriend would pay more attention to his boy from time to time. You loved it whenever the two of you would watch movies or anime and he would cuddle you into his arms. You loved it when you would rest your head on his lap and he would ramble on about whatever series or game he's been invested in recently while petting your hair. You loved the happy look on his face whenever he would talk about something that inspired him. He was a wholesome little bean. 

Once you get everything on a plate for him you head up to his room. You knock on the door and enter once you hear him call out. He doesn't look at you when you walk in as he's invested in his game, holding the Dbox controller tightly. "Hey pebble, what's for lunch?" He asked, still leaning forward, focused on his game. 

"It's just leftovers from last night and tapeworm bites." You replied as you sat the plate down on the table next to him. 

"Aaaww is that your boyfriend?" You hear some of his guild members tease him as he quickly toggles his game to mute his mic and moves the connected mic piece on his headset away from his mouth. 

You giggle softly and rubbed his shoulder. "Don't let them get to you okay Levi-kun?" You encouraged him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. He smiled happily at that, loving whenever you gave him a bit of affection. "And maybe put your mic on push to talk." 

You teased him as he whined softly. "If I do then I'll forget to press it. But thanks for the food pebble." He said as he moved his mic back down and turned it back on. And just like that, he's back in his digital world. You sigh softly and start to move out of his room but stop at the door. 

An idea has popped into your head. You walk back over to him and snake your arms around his neck and lean down to whisper in his ear. "Is the video camera on?" You asked as he shook his head no and moved his mic out of the way again.

"No it's off, why do you ask?" He questioned as you smirked and stepped back behind him for a moment and remove your shirt. He turns around to see what you're doing and his jaw just practically drops as his face turns bright red and he stares at you. 

"B-babe what are you doing?" He questioned as you smirked and moved in front of him, blocking his view of the TV. 

"Well because you haven't really been giving me attention lately, why don't you try and focus on that little game of yours while I pay a different game~" You said with a low growl as you got on your knees and moved between his legs. 

"Ba-babe are you gonna, d- while I play?" He questioned as you smirked up at him and started to zip down his pants. 

"Why not? Then you'll have to choose, pay attention to your game, or me." You said with a smile as his face went bright fucking red. 

"Yo Serpent King where you at? Your connection drop or something?" His guild member asked as he quickly toggled push to talk. 

"Y-yeah sorry my ping went up for a bit, I'm back now, shouldn't happen again." He stated we he turned his mic back on, his eyes rapidly darting from you to his tv screen. Now you've got him trapped, and you get to watch him become totally undone. 

You moved down his boxers and started to gently stroke him off first, teasing him and gently probing at the tip of his dick and messing with him. His face was a soft shade of red as you played your own game. You started to gently poke at the tip of his dick with your tongue next as your hands worked around the bottom, absolutely torturing him with little bits of pleasure, but not allowing him to get the full thing. 

He whined softly and looked down at you. "You're such a tease babe." He complained softly as you giggled softly and took him into your mouth, tongue swirling around his shaft as he suppressed a lewd moan. Thank fuck his mic was on push to talk now. You started to bob your head on his cock, making sure to take in as much as you could while still having your hands work on the part you couldn't reach. It was hard to look up at him but when you could, you absolutely ate up the flustered look on his face as he tried to focus on his game. 

You soon pulled back and looked up at him as you continued to stroke him off. "Aww, having problems focusing Luv?" You asked with a little smirk as he whined down at you. 

"You're stinky.." He pouted softly as you giggled at his little complaint. 

"Aww, don't be like that Levi-kun, I know you like it." You said as you started to lick the tip of his dick again. 

"Yooo, Serpent you alive or what?" You hear one of his teammates ask again as he quickly focuses on his game again. You smirk as you take him into your mouth again, this time moving around him faster, hands working expertly on him as you tried to make him cum. You could hear muffled whines and little moans come from his mouth as he tried his best to focus on the task at hand. You could tell he was enjoying every moment of it, he started slowly thrusting into your mouth, desperately wanting to cum. 

You pulled back a bit before he was about to reach his climax and he looked down at you with lust-filled orange eyes. "Hunmm~ bu-bunny why did you stop?" He questioned, his cheeks a red mess as a few drops of sweat dripped down his face. 

"Well if you want to cum that badly you're going to have to beg for it baby boy~" You said with a playful tone. 

He whined and looked away from you, scruffing his face. "Bunny... please let me cum." He only ever called you bunny when he was in a sexual or very loving mood. You got him right where you wanted him. 

"I'm sorry did I hear a frog croak? I said, beg." You stated as his face went bright red and he looked down at you with soft eyes. 

"Please bunny, your touch, your lips, everything it's too much. I feel like I'm burning up inside, please let me cum bunny~" He begged with a soft shakiness in his voice. Oh, you loved how needy and pathetic he sounded. 

You smirked as you took him back into your mouth and started to suck him off again. He forgot to try and muffle himself so you just hear him moan quite loudly, his breathing hitching and shaking. God the sweet sounds of his moans were amazing. They really turned you on and were making you quite hard, you were honestly hoping he'll return the favor afterwards. 

"Ah~ f-fuck bunny I'm gonna cum~" He moaned out as you soon feel his warm cum enter your mouth, his taste filling up your senses. He shuttered and moaned out your name in pleasure as he moved one hand down to run his fingers through your hair, taking his attention away from the game for a few moments. "F-fuck bunny, you make me feel so amazing." He said softly as you pulled back and swallowed his cum, letting out a satisfied noise. Once he regained himself he smirked softly at you. "Why don't you take off the rest of those clothes and you can come over here and sit on my lap while I finish this up." He stated. 

You smiled and moved away from in between his legs you stood off to the side a bit so he could still see his game as you removed your pants and boxers, his eyes gazing over your body and erection lustfully. You moved onto his lap so your arms were around his neck and your legs around his waist. He let out a happy purr and moved his arms around you so he could continue playing his game. But after a few seconds of sitting there a puff of blue smoke surrounds him as he shifts into his demon form, antlers appearing on the top of his head and a snake-like tail sneaking out from behind him. 

His long split tongue softly grazes your neck as he gives you a few little kisses, his tail now moving around your waist. You let out a loud squeal as his tail whipped your ass roughly. God that hurt like a bitch, his tail hurt a lot more than you thought it would, but you liked the pain it caused. He smirked at your little yelp and gently kissed your neck before focusing on his game again. You feel his tail move around your back more as you feel the tip of his tail slightly poke itself into your ass. 

"B-babe what are you planning on doing?" You asked him as he smirked softly and kissed your neck. 

"Well you got to play around with me, so I get to play with you." He stated as he slowly inserted the tip of his tail into your ass, making you let out a low groan. "I want to be able to see how much you can take." He said as he focused on his game as he slowly started to fuck you with his tail. 

God who knew you would be into this? His tail felt so nice swirling around inside of you while it moved in and out slowly. You also ate up the feeling of your dick being pressed against his lower abdomen, and how you were sitting on top of him like this. God, it just felt so amazing, your lust and love for this man was just through the roof. He slowly started to insert more into your ass, six inches, then seven, then eight. 

"Ah~ f-fuck Levi, you're going in so deep~" You moaned out, loving the feeling of him forcing himself up your ass. And as he pushed more up, the larger the tail became, widening you out more and forcing you open for him. Nine, ten, eleven. "Naaa~ Levi, be careful luv y-you're filling me up." 

You moaned out as he gave you a curious look. "Oh no, I'm not filling you up." He said as you start to feel his tail curl up inside of you, moving so that it would fill every little space that he had pushed up into you so far. You cried out in pleasure and pain, tears welling up in your eyes slightly. 

"AAhh~! L-levi i-it's too much ahh~Ghha!!" You moan out loudly, your breathing hinging as you feel him start to move in and out of you a bit faster. Oh good god, he was going in so so deep now, and the way he was spreading you open and filling you up made you feel like your insides were on fire. It was so amazing yet so painful, but you loved every bit of it. 

And you could tell Levi was loving the sound of your loud lewd moans in his ear while he worked on his game. "NnaA~! Levi you-you're tearing me up oh fu-aah! F-uck Levi darling p-please~! Gha~ Haa! Y-you're stirring up my insides~!" You moaned out loudly as your fingers entangled themselves in his hair. He started to go even faster now, making sure to please you well and give you exactly what you wanted. You could feel him getting very hard beneath you as he started to push you to your edge. 

"Ah~ Levi baby, I-I'm gonna cum~!" You said as you feel him start to go a lot harder and even deeper into you now. Jesus, he must be at least 12 inches deep now, maybe even more. But damn it feels so so good, so amazing. Soon enough you cum hard against him, moaning out his name and shaking in pleasure, pulling his hair tightly as you buried your face into the crook of his neck. He slowly pulled his tail out of your ass, making sure you were comfy. 

He let you rest on his lap and gave you a bunch of little kisses, all over your neck and face. You loved having him so close to you, and you loved how he made you feel, it was absolutely amazing. 

"Alright, guys lets take a five-minute break okay?" You hear one of the guild members say from his coms as Levi very quickly threw off his headset and put his controller down. Instantly his hands were rubbing your hips and his lips were against yours. He was so hungry for your love and lust, you could tell he craved it more than anything. You loved the feeling of his kiss, his touch, his everything. It drove you crazy and made you crave more constantly. 

"I love you bunny, you always make me feel so happy and always aim to please me." He said with lust in his eyes. 

You smiled happily and gently pecked him on the lips. "I love you too baby boy." You replied as he moved you up slightly, placing his hands on your ass. 

"Now I've got five minutes, maybe a few more. Let's see what we can do during that time." He said as he positioned himself beneath your ass and slowly slid you down onto him. You moaned out his name softly as you started bouncing on his dick, taking him in and out slowly at first. He moaned softly as you rid ontop of him. His dick slid easily in and out of you, and you made sure to please him as best you could. 

You loved how he softly moaned out your name, you loved the lustful look in his eyes. "Ah f-fuck bunny~ You're so tight ahh~" He moaned out as his fingernails dug into your waist, leaving red marks. You ate up how his moans rang out in your ears, you loved seeing him get all messy as you pleased him. His orange eyes looked gazed over your soft skin, looking at you with hunger.

He loved you over and laid you down on the couch, grabbing your wrists and pinning them above your head as he fucked you. Your eyes rolled back as he hit your good spot. You loved how he stirred up your insides and made you go weak, you loved how he made you feel, you felt so warm and so full. 

"Ah L-levi~ please ram me, please fuck me harder and make me your toy~" You moaned out in begged as he smirked down at you with a sinister chuckle. 

"Aww~ as you wish bunny~" He said as he started to fuck you even harder, making you nearly scream out in pleasure. The way he was spreading you open and tearing up your insides was amazing, your hair bounced softly as he rawed you in the ass, the sounds of your moans becoming a heated harmony. 

"Gaw~! Bu-bunny I- I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum inside of you, I'm going to fill you up with my semen." He moaned, leaning over you and covering you with his body. You loved it when he got like this when he just got fully immersed in the pleasure, you loved it when he used you up like this and made you into his little cum slut. 

"Ah~ please make me cum Levi~" You moaned out as a little bit of droll slipped from your mouth. You could tell he loved the sounds of your moans and the sight of you becoming completely undone turned him on. Soon enough he moaned out your name as you feel his cum fill up your ass. You moaned out loudly as you shook in pleasure, your cum spilling out over your tummy. You loved how he made you felt, how he completely filled you up. You also loved how he looked, his red face, and his soft yellow eyes made you melt. 

You loved this nerd so so much. 

\---------

Sorry for any grammar or punctuation errors, I only catch as much as Grammarly does.

Leave recommendations for future one-shots in the comments! Please like and share with other Obey Me fans!

This One-shot series is posted on both AO3 and Wattpad and may be posted on different platforms in the future.

Word count: 3176

**Author's Note:**

> Leave recommendations for One-Shots in comments.


End file.
